The Lookout Vacation
by Saiyan Moon 49
Summary: Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Bra when they go on a vacation at Kami's Lookout. No one's at the lookout, and the gang go and there's some major romance too! Trunks and Pan like each other, but Trunks thinks it's not right because he's too old, but what happens when he begins to get heart pains as Pan grows more distant. While Bra and Goten start their own romance. Please read! :p


The Lookout Vacation

Hello this is my first try at writing, so p-p-please post helpful reviews to improve my writing. I doubt too many people will read this considering Dragon ball Z isn't very popular as of now; most stories were published in 2001. ;) I have gotten a lot of ideas from other writers and I want to combine them with my own, so thanks for reading this, if you are… -_- I would probably rate this T (teen) with a little bit of M (mature) in the future and M (mature) for slight bad-mouthing from our good pal Vegeta ;p …

_Vegeta: SHUT UP BRAT! Or else I'll blast you into oblivion!_

_Me: NO, you shut up Veggie-face, or else I'll turn you into a worm in the story and you can't stop me! Mwahahah!_

_Vegeta:*grumble* whatever…_

_Goten: 'Hey Trunks, I think she might be insane, lets make a run for it!'_

_Me: Quiet down Goten, before I turn you into a crumb that Veggie-face will eat when he is turned into a worm! *Evil cackle*_

_Goten:*uncomfortable squirm* Yes ma'am…_

_Trunks:*makes crazy sign*_

_Me: *:P*_

*Character Ages*: Pan: 16, Trunks: 30, Bra: 16, Goten: 28, Marron: 24… (The rest of the original characters are old :p but look young cause they're Saiyans… well… except Krillin, 18, Chi-Chi…etc.

"." = talking

*.* = thinking

'.'= whispering

.= me budding in :p

*Author's Note*: I do…NOT own Dragonball Z, I don't own anything except this story and the plot and the juice pouch I'm drinking right now. :p

Chapter 1: There's parties… and then there's Saiyan parties…

Pan's Pov.

"Pan shot up to here her alarm clock blaring as she slipped off her bed, landing on the hard floor. "Ow! Of course my morning would start with me falling on the floor!" She grumbled and threw her alarm clock out the window as it sailed past the houses until it hit her mom's car; destroying the window. *Oh no...,* she shook her head, refusing to believe she just broke the window, *Mom is probably going to kill me half to death, and let dad finish me off…* Pan jogged down the stairs in her favorite pair of grey sweats and the upper half of a orange training gi and then stopped when she heard to mom talking to her dad. "Hey Gohan, Honey, I think I just heard a crash in the front yard, do you think you could go check it out for me?" Videl continued to cook a breakfast for about 60 humans, correction, two Saiyans and one human. Gohan flew out the front door, as Pan slowly crept back up the stairs and gently shut her door, as she watched her dad using his Saiyan vision to look for a disturbance. Pan quickly slipped on a tight-fitting baseball shirt and a pair of sweat kapris, which were torn messily at the knee. She disregarded the fact that the baseball shirt was a little bit to short; showing off her belly button and abs, and the sweats that gently hugged her hips, showing off slight curves. Her dad came inside and immediately said calmly, "Pan…please come down here for a moment." Pan knew she was in trouble, seeing as her dad was using his extremely calm controlled voice; *He must be pretty angry,* thought Pan as she tugged her onyx black hair into a ponytail that swayed at her lower back. Pan hovered over the stairs and landed quietly in front of her father and angry mother. "Hey good morning Mom…Dad," she said nicely as she gave her head a nervous scratch and flashed that famous Son grin. Gohan heaved a sigh as he looked at Videl and said, "What should we do… that's the fifth alarm clock and the second window broken..." As he said this he shot a glare to Pan. Videl made a small smirk and said, "Okay Pan, all the punishments we've given you haven't changed your destructive side so, your punishment is… No more TRAINING!' She emphasized the last part as Pan's mouth dropped to the floor and she blinked rapidly, trying to understand what was just said. She tried to form words in her mouth, but couldn't. Gohan nodded his head in agreement and Pan said with exhaustion," I'm going to go see Bra…buy Gohan…Videl." Gohan and Videl knew they took the punishment a step too far, as they shouted after her," Wait, Pan, come back!" Pan blasted off into the air and flew to Castle Corp. As she flew, she felt someone's ki spike as a Galic-gun flew at her hitting her head on, as she fell to the ground and slammed into the pavement.

Trunk's Pov.

Trunks woke up to his morning routine as he took a quick shower and slipped on some simple training gear. He ate seven plates of eggs, five plates of ham and bacon, four plates stacked with toast, and one jug of orange juice. He jumped from the table, dropped his dishes in the sink and jogged outside as he started stretching and throwing some practice punches and kicks. Trunks was doing some hand-stand push-ups when he heard a gruff voice say, "You know with the crap you're doing, you'll be as strong as one of Bra's stuffed animals in about…hmm… a month?" Vegeta started to laugh his ass off, as Trunks fell anime style and sweat dropped as Vegeta's laughter grew louder. Vegeta eventually stopped and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, and said happily, "That was priceless, great job brat!" Trunks' ki spiked and and he head-on attacked Vegeta and swiped his feet while punching him in the stomach. Vegeta coughed and said smugly," If it's a fight you want brat, you will receive it." Vegeta smirked and kicked Trunks on his side, straight through seven trees as he fell in a small crater. Trunks and Vegeta continued to fight/spar when the battle escaladed to a dangerous level. Three of Trunk's ribs were badly bruised and his shoulder was dislocated, while Vegeta's leg was fractured and he had a large bruise, fused on his cheek. Vegeta grew angry and aimed a powereful Galic-gun at Trunks as they floated in the air. Trunks flipped and avoided the attack as it whirred past his head and he heard a scream, a female scream, Pan! Trunks ran to Pan and gently picked her body off the ground and yelled, "Father…go set up the regeneration tank…NOW!" Vegeta grunted and flew inside and got it ready for Pan. Trunks carried her bridal style toward Castle Corp. as she moaned," Today really isn't my day is it…" Her voice faded and she passed out in Trunks' strong arms.

Pan's Pov. and Trunks' Pov.

_(2 hours later…)_

*Where am I?* thought Pan as she woke to the water draining as she stood naked in the chamber and unsteadily walked out. She gently wrapped a towel around her sore body and blushed crimson as Trunks walked in straight from a shower. Water glistened off of his defined muscles, and his towel hung low on his waist. Trunks have her a concerned look and said," Pan are you okay? You're face is sort of red… Oh no! Do you have a fever?!" Trunks put his hand up to her forehead as she quickly recovered from her blush and rolled her eyes," Calm down okay Trunks? I'm fine I just… umm…" Pan thought of what to say next as she grazed her eyes over his body again and lost her train of thought. "I… am hungry! Yes that's it, I mean yup when I get hungry my face can turn red! Didn't you know Trunksey?" Pan said this nervously and looked down at her feet, as Trunks gave her a weird look and then a suspicious look. *Whenever she's nervous, she always calls people by a really weird nickname* Trunks thought. Then he smirked and looked to see him almost naked, and knew what she blushed at. He said to her nicely, "I'll make you some food as soon as I get dressed, since you're so…"hungry"." He ran upstairs and got dressed in a tight-fitting black T-shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

He quickly threw his towel on his bed and jogged down stairs.

Pan's Pov.

Pan ran up to Bra's room and knocked with their secret knock, "Knock,knockknockknock, knock-knock." Bra opened up the door and yelled, "Panny! Hey what are you doing here? We should go shopping! How about get our hair done!? No…No! We could go to the mall and buy new clothes and go get our nails done…" Bra droned on about shopping, guys, make-up, nail polish, and jewelry; as Pan walked into her room and sat on her bed. "Hey Bra… do you think I can borrow some clothes…nothing to flashy!" she added quickly as Bra stopped her endless drone on all things girly, and flashed a smile. She picked out a tight- fitting V-neck and a pair of denim shorts that showed of her curves and legs, which no one knew she had, not even herself. Bra brushed Pan's hair and tied her signature bandana on her head, except Bra made her wear it in dark blue. Pan thanked her as they chatted about training gi's and Saiyan armor, which quickly escaladed to a talk about halter tops and skinny jeans. Suddenly Bra stopped talking, which startled Pan as she said cautiously, "Bra, are you okay?" Bra's eyes flashed a bright shade of blue as she squealed loudly and squeaked," OMG I forgot to tell you about the vacation WE'RE going to take with Trunks and Goten!" Pan gave her a weird look and said," What do you mean?" Bra told her all the details, while Pan used their phone to call her parents, as she begged them to let her go. They reluctantly agreed. Pan screamed" Yeah, I get to go-o… I get to go-o… I get to go-o-o…" Pan kept singing her sing song and smiled big enough to cover her face. Pan thought,* Just think, two weeks… at Kami's Lookout… with my best friends… no mom or dad… no school… and NO ALARM CLOCKS!* Pan grinned as she imagined how much fun she would have, partying like a Saiyan.

_*Author's Note*: Well... what did you think? Once I get more reviews, I'll continue my story. :) I hope you all enjoyed it and please review, I'd like to know how good of a writer I am and what you guys think. Okay well thanks... see ya! ;)_

_From, _

_ME ;p_


End file.
